Through the Looking Glass
by spooksfan08
Summary: Dempsey is undercover while Makepeace has to deal with a trial of a drug dealer and pimp. Can Chas and Spikings keep them both safe when Dempsey gets into hot water and Makepeace has to deal with the one person she never thought she would see again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Dempsey and Makepeace. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. Blink and you miss it cross over with Law and Order Uk.**

**Through the Looking Glass.**

Chas threw his jacket on the aging coat rack in the corner of the office and walked across to his desk. The office was empty but at 8 am in the morning he hadn't really expected Spikings or any of the others to be there. He smiled slightly as Bucks Fizz blasted out of the radio. He knew Dave would cringe and Dempsey would tease him if they ever caught him singing along to My Camera Never Lies. He carried on mumbling the lyrics to himself as he set about making tea and reading the file that had been left on his desk.

"Chas, this is SI10 not Opportunity Knocks." Spikings snapped as he walked in.

"Sir." Chas reluctantly turned the radio off.

"Where are they? The Dynamic Duo."

"Makepeace isn't due in until 9. She has that meeting with the CPS and Dempsey. Well? I think he's "

"Still propping up a bar in Soho."

"I was going to say still undercover." Chas handed Spikings a mug of tea and took a sip of his own. "He's not due to make contact until at least 10."

"Right well." Spikings sipped his drink. "Let me know, as soon as he does." Spikings marched towards his office and slammed the door shut. He didn't notice his junior officer wince as the wood shook in it's casing.

#######################

"Damn thing!" Harriet Makepeace hated being late. She knew that Dempsey was more lacksey daisy with his time keeping but Freddie had instilled the importance of punctuality in her from a young age. Now that she was due to meet Junior Crown Prosecutor George Castle she really didn't want to break the habit of a lifetime. She stared at the flat tyre and knew her white patent leather boots were about to be ruined.

########################

"Hello Sweetcheeks." Dempsey raised his head as Ginger Morris walked towards him. The woman was roughly the same age as Makepeace but looked years older. He had assumed it was due to her alcohol and drug intake. He smiled as she jumped on the bar stool next to him.

"Hey," He pushed his hat back a fraction so that he could see her clearly. "How's that plan of yours? You worked it out yet?"

"Yeah." The Scottish woman spoke. "I think so. You still want in?"

"Is the Pope Catholic?"

"Is he?" Ginger frowned. Dempsey tried his best not to roll his eyes. She was not the most intelligent crook he had ever met.

"He is. Yeah, yeah I want in. I also want a share of the takings. My fair share."

"And you'll get it." She smiled as she ran a finger along his denim clad leg. "I've talked to Ricky. He says he could use a driver."

"And I am the best."

"So you say." She smiled at him. He looked away and lifted his glass to his lips. "I'll be the judge of that."

"Look. I'm in or I'm not. It's your call babe. I got other fish to fry."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Jimmy. I want you in. Ricky wants you in so you are in."

"I'm in." He laughed. "This is going to be bigger than the Great Train Robbery in the 60's. This is bigger than most raids. 1 million in diamonds. You sure you up to it? Cops gonna be crawling over the place like locusts."

"We'll be long gone. If you ain't got the bottle Jimmy."

"Oh I got bottle." He held her gaze for a moment. "Just don't fancy getting my well toned ass sunburnt on the Costa Del Crime. I got plans here, you know what I'm saying? And speaking of plans I gotta split."

"Where are you going?"

"To see a man about a dog." He pulled his jacket over his shoulder. It was almost ten in the morning and he knew Makepeace would be wondering where he was. It was time to get the team together if they were ever going to stop Ginger and her friends committing the robbery of the century.

###############

A/N Its been a while since I wrote any D&M stories. Please let me know what you think. Should I delete or go on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Dempsey and Makepeace are not mine**

**Drive.**

Dempsey walked out of the seedy SoHo bar and headed towards the car he had been assigned for this undercover case. He was glad to get out of the smoky pub and couldn't help but wonder what the rest of SI10 were doing. He checked behind him and once satisfied he was no being followed he walked past the car and headed towards the phone box instead.

"Chas." He smiled as he heard the monotone voice of his friend. "How's it hanging?"

"Spikings is after your blood."

"Yeah? He needs to watch his blood pressure. He's going to make himself ill at this rate."

"Dempsey." Chas lowered his voice as Spikings marched out of his office.

"Is that bloody yank on the phone?" He half yelled across the room. Chas closed his eyes fo a moment. He knew Spikings had a temper; they were legendary. The middle aged Welshman was renowned for shouting at any given opportunity. In Dempsey's eyes he was probably the best cop he had ever met.

"Yes, Sir." Chas handed him the phone.

"Dempsey. If you are not back here in the next twenty minutes. So help me. Dempsey! Dempsey!" Spikings was left talking to a dial tone as Chas suppressed the urge to laugh. Dempsey certainly knew how to push his luck.

"Must have run out of change, Sir." Chas avoided the daggers Spikings glared in his direction as Dave walked in looking suitably lost.

##########################

"So." Makepeace started as she walked alongside George. "You really think he is going to plead innocent?"

"Ricky Morgan." George tugged on his collar as he nodded. "Yes, he certainly has in the past. It seems this man thinks he is above the law. Now while you have a sound case."

"I know we have." Her cut glass English accent grated slightly against George's softer Scottish accent.

"Well then Sargeant Makepeace."

"Harry." She smiled as he took a deep breath.

"You tell me you have a man on the inside. Let him do his work and let me concentrate on making sure the evidence we have is enough to go to make sure the judge sees fit to convict." He nodded to her as he walked towards the robe room of the Old Bailey. He knew he had a case to build but had a feeling Harry and her partner were going to be the ones who finally got the infamous drug dealer off the streets. He just hope he'd be the one to help them do it.

############

Dempsey opened the door of his car feeling more worried than annoyed. He knew he had checked in late but there had been no way of avoiding that. What he hadn't expected was to be recalled to the station. Something had seriously got to Spikings and it had to be more that him being undercover. Sighing heavily he started the engine and pulling out into the lunchtime traffic he couldn't help but wonder why Makepeace hadn't been the one to answer.

####################

"Thanks." Makepeace smiled at the Court Officer as she almost ran down the steps in front of the Old Bailey. She was worried sick about Dempsey but knew now they had the CPS willing to listen there was a very real chance of putting the main distributor of illegal drugs in West London since the 1970s would be in prison by the end of the year.

"You're welcome." The young man smiled back at her.

"Oh Peter? Were there any messages left for me?" She glanced back at the younger man who merely shook his head. "Oh ok. Thanks anyway." She smiled before heading back towards her little white car. It seemed Dempsey was deliberately avoiding her. She sighed heavily and tried not to think of the million reasons her parter may have for keeping a low profile.

#####################

A/N More soon. please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Meeting?**

"Any news?" Spikings barked from the office doorway. Dave buried his head in the papers on his desk. Chas closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Not from Dempsey. Harry called. She's on her way back in."

"Right." Spikings barked. "Tell her, my office. The minute she arrives."

"Yes Sir." Chas tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice. He knew the partners were more trouble than they were worth as far as Spikings was concerned. The fact they had the best clean up rate of anyone in CO19 stopped him from demanding the Yank was sent back to America the moment it was safe for him to go.

##############

Harry drove towards the police station thinking about what George Castle had told her. The junior crown prosecutor was keen to see the likes of Jimmy and Ginger behind bars as soon as possible. She smiled slightly as she thought of the young Scottish man. He really did seem to think they had the chance to put one of London's drug lords away for a very long time and Harry couldn't help but think this time they were right. She slowed the car down to allow a small fiesta to overtake her as the rain battered the London streets. The fiesta splashed water into her screen as she swore and hit the brakes. The last thing she heard was the screech of brakes before the world went dark.

#################

Dempsey narrowed his eyes as he listened to Ricky and his friends laughing and joking. He knew Ginger had put in a good word for him but he had to know if he was going to be the getaway driver. He still hadn't gone back to the station, despite Chas insisting that he listen to Spikings and return to the station. He knew he had to have more than just the feeling that something was going on, he had spent weeks trying to get the men in front of him trying to get them to see that he was worth having on the team. There was no way he was going back to the station with anything less than details of when and where the biggest raid in history was going to happen.

"Jimmy." Ginger walked towards him. Her permed hair and high heels made her seem ten inches taller than she really was. He had to remind himself she was actually shorter than Makepeace.

"Hey."

"Ricky says you're in."

"I'm in."

"Yeah." The thin man laughed as she turned to face him. Dempsey held his gaze and nodded. "You're in. My girl, here tells me you are pretty good behind the wheel."

"I have been known to be useful." He watched the older man light another cigarette.

"Good." Ricky seemed to be appraising him. "Ginger likes you."

"Yeah? Well the girl has good taste."

"Yeah." Ricky smirked. "Thursday, Regents' Park Road."

"What about it?" Dempsey knew this was the in he needed. He had to get more before he got Makepeace and the others involved. Staring the bald headed thug in the face he tried not to show anything other than complete nonchalance.

"Be there."

"I don't work for free. I ain't no charity."

"You'll get your money. Just be available on Thursday."

"Yeah, ok." James lifted his drink to his lips as he watched the others return to their poker game. He still didn't really know what was going on but he knew it was probably going to be big. Ginger ran a hand over his knee before smirking and walking back to the table where the men were playing poker. It seemed the men just thought they were in charge, it was clearly Ginger that was pulling the strings. A few minutes later he hopped off the bar stool and walked out of the bar.

#################

Chas ran a hand over his face before thanking the caller and putting the phone back on the desk. It was the phone call everyone in the force hated. Sighing heavily he got to his feet and marched into Spiking's office without knocking.

"Sir."

"Chas." The middle aged Welsh man looked up and frowned. "What is it?" He was immediately worried; it was rare that Chas just stormed into anywhere.

"It's Makepeace. There's been an accident."

############

A/N More soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**In Plain Sight?**

Spikings glared at Chas, unable to believe what he had been told. Harriet Makepeace was in hospital again ; undoubtably due to some injury caused in relation to her job. He knew it would probably only serve the sexists within the force to claim SI10, like CO19 was no place for a woman. It would probably only serve to fuel her father's fears that something would happen to his only child.

"Where?"

"All Saints. In Casualty." Chas explained. Spikings shook his head.

"What happened?"

"She was on her way back here. An eyewitness told uniform that she had pulled out to overtake a cyclist when the car in the opposite carriage way pulled across and headed straight for her."

"Deliberately?"

"So it would seem, Sir." Spikings swore under his breath.

"And does this eyewitness have anything else to say? What has Harry said?"

"That it was a blue Ford Escort. I've got Dave running the plates through the DVLA. Swansea say it make take time."

"And?"

"Harry hasn't said much. She's been unconsciuos since the accident and was on a spinal board on her way to the hospital."

"Shit." Spikings swore loudly as Chas stared at the floor. Despite his numerous and frequent outbursts there were very few occasions that Spikings actually swore. Chas looked up as he sensed the older man moving around his office.

"Sir?"

"I am going to the hospital."

"Sir?"

"Do not contact Lord Winfiled yet. I know Harry wanted him to be informed if something happened that was life or death but as it stands we don't really know how bad she is. I want to see for myself first. Get hold of Dempsey. I don't care how but he has to know what happened. If this is anything to do with Fred and Ginger."

"Ricky, Sir. Ricky and Ginger."

"Ah yes, well." Spikings straightened his jacket. "I want him to know. I don't appreciate idiots taking pot shots at my staff."

"Sir."

"Oh and Chas."

"Yes, Sir." Chas couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. Spikings was well known in the force for being bull-headed and bossy. Not something that had ever bothered him. But the man genuinely cared about his team.

"If the Chief Super turns up. Ask him to take his well manicured head and stick it under whatever stone his arse wishes to crawl under this time."

"I'll ask him to reschedule then?" Chas smirked as Spikings raised an eyebrow before marching out of his office.

##########################

Dempsey threw his cigarette stub in the nearest bin and mentally berated himself. He knew Harry hated him smoking and he knew he had promised to give up the evil weed. So far he hadn't had much luck in that department. Sighing heavily he stuck his hands in his jean pockets and marched back towards his car. The darkness engulfed him as he walked towards the small car parked at the end of the street. He was instantly on edge when he realised someone else was in the car.

"Chas." He hissed as he walked to the driver's door.

"Spikings is not a happy man." Chas stated lamely.

"No? I hear the docs can give you medication for that these days."

"Dempsey." Chas sighed. Dempsey could sense the trepidation in his friends' voice. He knew Harry should have met him. That normally she would be turning up and almost risk blowing his cover with some wildly implausible story to get in on the job. He smiled slightly as he thought of her.

"I got two questions for you Chas."

"Dempsey."

"One." He paused. "How did you get into my car?"

"I picked the lock."

"You what?"

"A misspent youth." Chas shrugged his shoulders. "I've got into a few locked cars in the past."

"Ok." Dempsey suddenly had a new found respect for his friend. "Two, where's Harry?"

"That's why I'm here. Dempsey. At first we thought it was an accident."

"What hospital?"

"Listen."

"Tell me she has either been discharged or she is in hospital. Chas. Tell me."

"She's in hospital."

Dempsey closed his eyes in relief. The alternative did not bear thinking about. She was the only woman in a highly trained specialist police unit. She knew the risks, the same as the guys. Didn't stop him worrying about her.

"Where?"

"All Saints."

"Drive."

"What?"

"I gotta see her."

"Ok, ok." Chas started the engine.

####################

Harry felt as if she had been hit by a truck. Everything ached. She knew she had been in a car and that she must have been knocked out apart from that most of the day had been hazy. Swallowing hard she opened her eyes to the darkened room. A shadow outside the door told her someone was there. She swallowed again, forcing herself not to panic despite the headache and the feeling someone she knew was there when they shouldn't be.

"Harry?" She widened her eyes as a very distinct New York accent caught her attention.

"James?"

"Yea, Princess. It's me." He got to his feet and walked to her bedside. "You been out of it for hours. They did a brain scan and everything. Seems you actually do have a brain. Not that I ever doubted it." He smiled gently before kissing her bandaged forehead.

"James."

"I'm here."

"Why?" She frowned.

"You got hurt." He explained. "Nowhere else I'm gonna be. We were worried, Princess."

"You were?"

"Yes, ok I was. I am. You been in another world for most of the day."

"My head."

"I know." He brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her bruied and battered forehead. She closed her eyes for a moment before sighing at his touch.

"He was there. James. He was there?"

"Who?" Dempsey stared at her for a moment. He had known her for years, been her partner since his exile from the NYPD now they were more than partners, whatever the official line was at work. He had never really known her to be afraid of anyone. The so called Thriller Killer had left her shaken but this, this was genuine fear. "Harry. Who was there?"

"He was." She swallowed hard before opening her eyes again. "I know who was in the car that ran me off the road."

"Ok." He nodded. "Who was it? You gotta tell me, please Sweetheart."

"Robert Makepeace. The driver was my ex husband."

########################

A/N Hope you like it. Please review. x


	5. Chapter 5

**Dempsey and Makepeace is not mine**

**Fear**

Dempsey stared at her in shock. Robert Makepeace was a top London barrister and although he and Harry had married years earlier it was something Harry never really talked about. All Dempsey knew of the man was what he had learned from her father.

"Robert Makepeace."

"I know." She sighed. "It sounds insane."

"You sure?"

"I know what I saw." She snapped. "I. I would know that man anywhere."

"You think he drove towards you deliberately?" He squeezed her hand as she closed her eyes.

"Dempsey."

"You think he tried to kill you?"

"I was in a car accident. I was run off the road and I am the only person I know of who has ended up in hospital because of it." She opened her eyes and held his gaze. "And who told you I was here?"

"Chas."

"Oh right." She looked away. "You should go."

"No."

"Dempsey."

"Makepeace."

"Go. You are still undercover." Dempsey nodded. For a moment he was silent, not knowing whether he was imaging things or not but the more he looked at her the more he realised she had barely moved.

"The op is going well. I told Chas on the way here."

"Chas is here?"

"No, he left to placate Spikings. That guy was about to burst a blood vessel when he realised you were in here. See? Princess, there's a few people in this world that care about you. You only gotta tell us what's really going on." Harry took a deep sigh and winced as her head seemed to burst in pain. She swallowed hard.

"If Robert is around."

"What happened with you pair?"

"We met. We married. We got divorced. In that order." She snapped. "If he is around then I would put money on the chances he is involved in this case. Didn't you say Ginger had connections in some very low places?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you cannot get lower than my ex husband."

#######################

It was already dark as Spikings parked his car in the small car park behind the police station. He knew all the other senior ranking officers would be at home for the night. He sighed heavily as the rain started to fall. It would be a long night, but with the case against the drug traffickers looking uncertain and Dempsey's almost panicked phone call he knew he had to make sure it was as safe as possible.

###################

"Hello?" Lord Winfield smiled as he answered the phone. "James, my good man. How the devil are you?" The old man looked out over the gardens as his black labrador settled at his feet. He paused for a moment as he listened to Dempsey outline Harry's accident.

"Is Harriet alright?"

"She's in hospital." Dempsey explained. "She's hurt her head and back. They're keeping her in for forty eight hours observation."

"I see." The old man sat down in his arm-chair and tried not to panic.

"Sir, I need to know. What happened between Harry and her ex husband? I don't need details but I need to know how they ended."

"I cannot break my daughter's confidence." He spoke sharply. "I can see you understand that. But I will say this."

"Go on." Dempsey leant forward in his chair and ran a hand through his thick dark hair. He felt sick as he waited for Lord Winfield to answer him.

"Robert Makepeace is not a nice man. He may be one of the most influential men in the London legal system but he is not a nice man and I was never happier than the day my beautiful girl got her decree absolute."

"You were happy they divorced?"

"I was never happy that they married. He was not the sort of man a father wishes his daughter to step out with, let alone marry. He broke her heart." Lord Winfield paused, believing he had already said too much. "I will say this." He paused again. Dempsey sighed. It seemed that Harry had inherited her father's ability to put the fear of God into him with just those three words.

"What?"

"Keep that man away from my girl. Oh, I've seen you both together. She was never like that with him. It was as though she had forgotten how to smile. I am an old man."

"Lord Winfield."

"For Heaven's sake, James. It's Freddie, how many more times?"

"Freddie." Dempsey smiled.

"I just want to see her safe and happy. That's something I wont see if that man is anywhere near her. Look after my little girl James. Keep him away from her."

############################

The dull night had turned stormy as the small Lotus XL pulled into the almost derelict car park. The one remaining street light had been vandalised sometime the year before. Every other car there seemed to be encased in dust, even the skip at the far corner seemed to have been used as a makeshift pyre. The driver got out, locked the door and turned to the young couple waiting for him.

"You done it?"

"I have kept up my part of the bargain." The cut glass accent grated against the cold night air.

"Never doubted you would."

"She's dead?" The red-haired woman laughed. For the first time he really looked at the skinny woman. Her eyes were almost disturbing. She was clearly high as the white powder smudged with her lipstick proved.

"I told you once." He glared at her. "I keep my part of the bargain. Ricky, Ginger I suggest we take this inside."

##############################

A/N More soon x


	6. Chapter 6

**Dempsey and Makepeace still aren't mine.**

**Truth in the Lie.**

Dempsey walked from the small white Ford Capri towards the entrance to the club. There was less than twenty four hours before he was expected to act as the getaway driver for Ginger and her gang. He threw his cigarette in the bin and knew he would have to give up sooner rather than later.

"Hey." He smiled as Ginger walked towards him. The skinny red haired woman looked as though she had spent the best part of the night high on drink and drunks. Dempsey tried to avoid looking her in the eye, knowing he would be seeing a deranged woman.

"We thought you had run out on us."

"Me? Sweetheart? Never."

"Jimmy." Ginger raised her eyes to his. "Ricky wants to move things along. You know? Get the job done."

"Good." Dempsey smiled at her. "Sooner I get my money, the better. You got wheels in mind? Because, Sweetheart my little Capri ain't gonna cut it."

"Ricky knows someone who knows someone."

"Don't we all?" Dempsey laughed, wondering how someone with so many drugs in her system could apparently function.

######################

"Freddie." Makepeace tugged on her denim jacket as her father watched. "I am fine."

"You were in a car accident."

"I am well aware of that. I currently do not have any means of transport."

"Harriet." The old man got to his feet and glared at his only child. "I think we both know that is the least of your problems. Who ran you off the road? Any ideas?"

"Traffic are dealing with it."

"I am aware of that." Freddie picked up her bag. "But I asked who do you think ran you off the road."

"I don't know." She lied fluently. "Daddy, please can we just go."

"Of course." He sighed heavily. "I dare say you know best."

"I just want to go home."

The old man nodded before heading towards the door of the hospital room, he knew better than to argue with her when she was in this mood.

##########################

Dempsey leant against the bar as Ricky downed his drink in one go. The oppressive and dank atmosphere of the club did nothing to improve Dempsey's gut instinct that something was very wrong. He nodded as the wiry man hopped onto the bar stool next to him.

"You ok?"

"Yep." Dempsey stared into his own glass. "I need wheels. Decent wheels. Something with some go in her."

"Oh I have wheels." Ricky nodded. "Car is outside now. And the only copper that may get in our way is pushing up the daisies."

"Really?" Dempsey felt sick. There had been no news from Chas or Spikings to say any officer had been killed. "Who?"

"Blonde, posh tart. Got her sorted. Or rather he did." Ricky looked over his shoulder to where Robert Makepeace was talking to another man Dempsey didn't felt his blood run cold as he watched the man that had tried to kill his partner.

"I gotta make a few calls. See you later." He hopped off the bar stool and out into the night, knowing he had to speak to Spikings before anything else happened.

###############################

A/N More soon xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Cars**

Spikings stared at the paperwork on his desk in disbelief. He had been at the station at least three hours beofre Chas and the others had even thought about getting ready for work. Sighing heavily he looked up as Chas walked in the office.

"Yes?"

"Dempsey called in." Chas stated calmly. "Apparently Ginger has acquired a getaway car for Dempsey. It's happening tonight."

"Tonight." Spikings nodded. It seemed that the whole operation was moving faster than they had anticipated. "Makepeace?"

"Discharged from hospital last night. I called her before I came in. It seems she knows who run her off the road."

"She does?"

"But she has no proof."

"Chas." Spikings got to his feet. "Harry knows who tried to kill her. Is that what you are telling me?"

"Yes."

"Well, spit it out."

"Robert Makepeace."

"Her ex husband." Spikings almost spat the words out. "Where is he now?"

"No idea." Chas shrugged his shoulders. "But Dempsey seems to think that Ginger and Ricky believe he has murdered Harry."

"They think I'm dead?" Both men turned to see Makepeace stood in the doorway of Spiking's office.

"I thought you were officially on sick leave."

"I thought we were short staffed. Sir." She watched as he mumbled something under his breath. Chas smiled before walking out the office.

#####################

Dempsey brought his drink to his lips as he watched the others chatting and laughing at the other side of the bar. He had no idea who the man in the well made suit was but he knew he didn't like him. Shaking his head he decided to introduce himself to the Suit.

"Hey."

"Oh hi." Ginger smiled as she leaned across the table, trying to give Dempsey a good view of her non existant cleavage.

"Hi." Dempsey smiled back. "Who's your friend?"

"Jimmy, you ask too many questions." Ginger slurred as she gazed up at him. Dempsey resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Sweetheart, I ain't working with anyone I don't know."

"Robert." Ginger smiled. "I'd like you to say hello to Jimmy."

"Jimmy." Robert Makepeace got to his feet as realisation suddenly dawned for Dempsey. He wanted nothing more than to pulverize the man in front of him. Instead he nodded his head once at the man that had tried to kill his best friend. He knew Makepeace was right. The moment he saw him he knew this was the man that Freddie had warned him to keep away from his daughter; the man Makepeace had told him had tried to kill her. He knew he would never forget the genuine fear in her eyes when he had asked her. Narrowing his eyes he turned to Ginger.

"He better not get in my way. That's all I'm saying."

"He won't." Ricky stated as he walked in. "He's just one of Ginger's clients."

Dempsey resisted the urge to be sick, wondering what Makepeace had ever seen in the creep. Instead he turned his back and made his way back to his bar stool. Ricky followed him silently before grabbing his arm and spinning him around. Dempsey resisted the urge to punch him.

"Hey."

"You said you needed wheels."

"He said he took out a cop. That's too much. There aint no way I can be around some guy who took out a cop. I aint going down for life if this gets heavy. What we are doing. That's ten years but killing a cop? You think they are gonna let that go? You're as insane as your girlfriend."

"We never touched her." Ricky stated honestly. "Look, the cop you are on about. Yeah, he may have got her out the picture but that's his personal business. He ain't going to drag us into that. He's just the guy who gets you the car. Meet me outside in two hours. You'll have the vehicle we need. Then it's all systems go." Dempsey nodded and tried not to say anything else. He already knew Harry was alive; Chas had spoken to him that morning but what he needed to know was whether Robert Makepeace knew that. If he did, there was a very good chance he would go back for a second attempt.

#####################

"No Makepeace." Spikings stared at her in disbelief. "No."

"But Sir."

"No, you are not going anywhere near this case. Not now."

"But."

"Harry." He turned away from her for a moment. "You say your ex husband tried to kill you." His voice softened. "And whatever that lot." He nodded towards the outer office. "Say you and I both know it wasn't the first time."

"But he thinks I'm dead." Makepeace stated calmly. "Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

"How?" Spikings watched as she smiled slightly.

"Well, Sir. I've been thinking about that."

##################

A/N More soon x


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer** not mine**

**Harry's Game**

"Makepeace." Spikings stared at her. "Have you taken leave of your senses girl?"

"No." She held her ground, despite the fact she was terrified. She knew he was right. Robert had made her life Hell when they were together. _If Chas hadn't found her_. She closed her eyes for a moment, aware that she couldn't dwell on how her marriage had come to an end. It would do no good for either her or Dempsey if she dwelled on the past.

"He ran you off the road. He's bragging to Dempsey that he killed a copper."

"Sounds like Robert." She narrowed her eyes. "Look, Sir. Ricky and Ginger are small time. We always wondered where they were getting their money from. Ricky is a nasty piece of work but he isn't the most intelligent crook we've ever dealt with. I mean we know they were being financed but we just didn't know where the money was coming from."

"True." The middle-aged Welshman stared at her.

"Robert's family is very rich." Harry continued. "But none of them would finance anything like this. I know I wasn't exactly the daughter in law they were hoping for but none of them would finance a murder. However, we all know Ricky and Ginger are getting money from somewhere."

"The car." Spikings nodded.

"Car?"

"The one they have acquired for Dempsey to use as a getaway car. It is somewhat top of the range."

"That's Robert." Harry nodded. "I know he is involved in all this and I know he will have told them he is some hot-shot lawyer that can get them out of trouble."

"So? What's your plan?"

"Let them think I'm dead." Harry explained. "Put it in the media that a female police officer has been killed in a car accident."

"And?"

"And let Robert make a mistake."

"I don't see how."

"He was always overcome with guilt. Always the dutiful husband afterwards." Harry looked off to the window, lost in her own thoughts. "If he thinks he has killed me the bravado will slip sooner or later. Especially when he knows that no copper in the Met is going to let the murder of a colleague go unsolved."

"Force his hand."

"Yeah."

"Harry." Spikings stared at her. "It may be we have to let Dempsey think you really are dead."

#############################

Dempsey stared at the car in disbelief. The silver-grey sports car was beautiful. Far too noticable for a getaway car. The Audi almost shone in the moonlight.

"No." Dempsey shook his head. "No way."

"You wanted wheels."

"I wanted a chance to get away with this." He looked at Ricky. "He's pulling the strings here. You think you are. Ginger thinks she is but it is him." He glared towards Robert Makepeace. "I aint having no part of it. I want out."

"No." Ricky stepped nearer to him. "No you can't. Not now."

"I can." Dempsey glared. "You are going to get us killed. Just like he killed that cop."

"She was my wife actually." Dempsey resisted the urge to pulverize the smug man in front of him.

"I don't care who she was. She was a cop. You kill a cop the cops kill you where I come from." Dempsey growled. He knew that Makepeace was alive. He had spoken to her less than twelve hours earlier. However the man in front of him seemed convinced that he was right. Dempsey's guts twisted with fear._ A lot can happen in twelve hours. She has to be alright. She just has to be. Chas would have found a way to let me know. _

_########################################_

Spikings stood in the doorway of his office staring at the men all preparing for the next step in the operation. He knew George Castle and the CPS were keen to prosecute Ricky and Ginger but he was keen to put Harry's ex husband behind bars. It seemed that the well-spoken lawyer had got away with too much for too long.

"Chas."

"Sir?" Chas looked up as he heard his boss walk towards him.

"Where's Harry?"

"Gone to follow something up. Taken Dave with her."

"Good Lord."

"She should be back any time now." Chas watched the older man as he looked out over the office.

"Chas? Do you think this plan of hers will work?"

"I think." Chas paused for a moment. "I think it is dangerous and stupid but it might just work."

######################

A/N Nearly at the end now. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**No reviews for the last chapter. Is anyone still reading this?**

**Thursday.**

Chas downed his coffee in one mouthful and winced. He didn't like the idea of telling the world Harry had been killed in a car crash and that they were looking for witnesses. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was late and he knew that any time now Dempsey would be calling to say that they had the getaway vehicle. What he really wanted to know was whether Robert Makepeace was around and if so, why?

"Chas." He looked up as he heard Spikings call his name. "What is it?"

"Nothing Sir." Chas lied. He had known the senior officer for longer than he cared to remember and knew he was just as worried as he was.

"Where's Harry?"

"Gone to get something to eat." Chas explained. "No news from Dempsey as yet."

"Right." Spikings looked out over the outer office. He knew the rest of the team would be looking to him for guidance. It was the only time he wished Dempsey was back to offer another wise crack or anecdote about his time in the NYPD. At that moment in time he could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

"Sir." Chas placed his mug on the table. "If Ricky and Ginger are being financed by Harry's ex how do we keep Makepeace out of this. You know what he was like."

"Yes Chas." Spikings leant against Dempsey's abandoned desk. "That's what I'm worried about. But if it was an ex of yours that turned out to be a psychopath then I'd have to treat you exactly the same way. Just because it's Harry doesn't mean we should show her any less respect than the men on the team. She is a trained police officer. A bloody good detective, she knows what she's doing."

"Yeah." Chas sighed. "That's what worries me."

"Me too son, me too."

#######################

"Hi." Dempsey leant against the glass wall of the phone box and sighed. "You ok?"

"Fine." Harry smiled as she heard his voice on the other end of the line. "How's it going?"

"Ginger is a tramp and Ricky is in over his head. He thinks he's some big gangland man but he is just an idiot."

"An idiot with a gun, Dempsey."

"I know." Harry was right. Just because Dempsey thought the people he was infiltrating were drug addled morons didn't mean they were any less dangerous. "I got a getaway car."

"Yeah?"

"Blue A reg Ford Transit." Dempsey desperately wanted to talk to her about anything other than the case but they were both at work. Everything else would have to wait.

"Is _he_ there?" Dempsey didn't like the emphasis on the word 'he'. He knew exactly who she meant and knew that despite everything she said she was scared of the man. His conversation with her father had told him that. Freddie was just as concerned as he was.

"Robert?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, he's here. Listen, Princess."

"Be careful James."

"Harry."

"No, listen to me. Robert is dangerous. Let him think I'm dead. For now at least. It's safer if he thinks that he succeeded this time."

"This time?"

"A long story for another day."

"One you ever gonna tell me?"

"We'll see." Harry sighed. Dempsey was more than just her partner, that much she knew. What she didn't really know was what she was to him. Not really. Nothing had ever really been said and she daren't just hope. Her marriage had taught her that, never read a man's feelings. It was too dangerous. For a moment she hated her ex husband more than she could imagine. He had been the one to make her distrust men in general and ones she had feelings for in particular. _No,_ she chastised herself. _He made me stop trusting myself Dempsey has done nothing to make me think he would behave the same way._

"You still there?" Dempsey opened his eyes and watched as Ginger walked towards him.

"Yeah."

"Ginger is walking towards me. Gotta go."

"Ok, be careful."

"Princess, I'm always careful." Dempsey smiled. He knew things had changed rapidly between them since he had convinced her to come back to work but he had always known she had kept something back. Now he had met Robert and spoken with her father he had a very strange feeling he knew what it was.

"Who are you talking to?" Ginger slurred as she yanked the door to the phone box open.

"Honey, I have to go." Dempsey spoke into the phone. Ginger raised an eyebrow.

"You have a girl?"

"None of your business." Dempsey stated as he put the phone down.

"I want to meet her. What's her name?" Ginger waited as Dempsey raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, trust me. You'll meet her." Dempsey smiled. "Soon. I promise."

"What's her name?" Dempsey froze as he tried to think of Harry's middle name. There was no way he was going to tell Ginger the truth but a lie that was close to it was always easier to remember.

"Louise." He turned to face her. "Her name is Louise."

"And when will we meet Lou?"

"Soon, you'll all be making friends soon enough. I have a van to pick up." Dempsey smiled. "See you later." He walked away from the drug addled red head hoping that he was right.

#####################

A/N Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Nearly at the end now**

**Time to Go?**

"Dempsey has a getaway vehicle." Harry announced as she walked into the outer office of SI10. Dave smiled broadly at her as Chas frowned slightly.

"Ok." Chas shifted to face her. "What?"

"Blue A reg Ford Transit." Harry shuddered at the memory of a previous blue van she had spent time in. "He's picking it up now."

"So." Spikings stood in the doorway of his office. "Tonight's the night."

"So it would seem." Harry looked at the floor for a moment, aware that she would possibly be coming into contact with her ex husband.

"Harry." Spikings' voice softened. "My office. A word." Harry glanced at Chas as she walked past him, knowing she was not going to like what her senior officer had to say.

################

"Jimmy has a girl." Ginger announced as she walked back into the bar. "He didn't tell us about her."

"Really?" Ricky looked up. "A girl. Well, that's a turn up for the books."

"Ain't it?" Ginger laughed. "Says her name is Louise."

"Louise what?" Robert asked, suddenly interested in the conversation. Anything that may prevent him getting a return on his money was something he needed to know about.

"Didn't say. But I told him I wanna meet her. At least now I know why he hasn't taken me up on anything."

"I'd pulverize him if he did." Ricky glared.

"No you wouldn't." Ginger laughed. "You always say that but you never do."

"Ginger."

"My business is my business. Same as yours is yours." She leant across the table and kissed him. "Anyway, he's gone to get the getaway car. Wont be long and we'll have enough money to do what we want. Bobby here will be happy."

"Do not call me Bobby."

"I'll call you what I like." She hissed. "And we can get this over and done with and concentrate on getting our merchandise in the UK as soon as possible."

"I've got to get ready. Jimmy knows where to meet us? Knows I'm bringing the hardware?"

"He knows. Unless his darling Louise has distracted him." Ginger giggled manically. "I'm going to powder my nose." She staggered off towards the ladies' toilet as Robert rolled his eyes.

"I think she has powdered it more than enough. If she messes up tonight. If she ruins everything because she is high as a kite." Robert stepped towards the skinny man.

"You'll what?" Ricky glared at him. "You'll crawl back under your rock and lick your wounds. If this goes wrong you still get to be the hot-shot lawyer. Me? I'm looking at ten years inside. So stop winging." He turned and walked out of the bar, leaving a clearly angry Robert Makepeace in his wake.

################

"Sir." Harry stepped into the office as Spikiings sat behind his desk and sighed.

"Close the door." Harry frowned as she did so.

"What is this about?"

"Sit down Makepeace." He paused as Harry raised an eyebrow. It was rare that anyone was told to sit down in his office. It usually meant there was either something really wrong or something had happened. She knew Dempsey hadn't been around so there was no way her partner could have done anything to upset her boss.

"He thinks you are dead."

"Robert? Good."

"There is a chance that Dempsey may also think that."

"I've spoken to Dempsey. He knows I'm ok."

"Are you?" Harry sighed. She now knew what her boss was getting at.

"Yes, Sir. Look. I am sorry but are you questioning my ability to do my job?"

"Of course not." Spikings snapped. "But your history with some people in the case."

"One person." Harry corrected. "My ex husband." Her cut glass accent jarred on his nerves. "Sir, would you be asking Chas this? Or Dempsey if his ex was involved in a current case. Or Dave? If one of his girlfriends was a total nightmare."

"Yes." Spikings looked at her. "Especially if it was Dempsey's ex. You know what he's like better than any of us. I know I can't take you off this case and I know you think I am treating you differently. I don't intend to but maybe I am. However, I saw the state of you when Robert had finished. I know you don't remember but if Chas hadn't gone with his gut instinct neither of us would have found you."

"I know." Harry sighed. "And I will always be grateful."

"I'm just glad you divorced." Spikings watched as Harry looked away. "That was not a conversation with your father that I would like to repeat."

"I know." She sighed. "Sir, I am not about to do anything stupid. I wont put this case or my team in danger."

"Good." Spikings turned away and Harry knew she was being dismissed.

###########################

Dempsey sat in the cold blue transit staring out of the windscreen. He normally relished the chance to work undercover but he couldn't wait for this op to be over. He had to get back to real life and the sooner Ginger and the others were behind bars the better. He turned to see Ricky pull the passenger side door open.

"Alright?" Ricky smirked.

"Yeah." Dempsey deadpanned.

"Ginger will meet us there."

"Yeah. I know the plan. Where's the Suit?"

"You don't like Robert?" Ricky smirked at Dempsey. He started the engine and glared at him.

"No."

"Why?"

"I just don't." Dempsey watched as Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"He's with Ginger, wants to make sure there is a return on his investment." Dempsey pulled the van out into traffic and just hoped he could do as Lord Winfield had asked and keep his partner away from her ex husband.

##################################

A/N More soon x


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Old Wounds.**

Dempsey sat in the driver's seat of the battered transit van trying not to listen to the way Ginger and Ricky prattled on. He was nervous but had no idea why. He knew Spikings, Chas and the others were watching the jewellery shop. He knew Makepeace had intelligence to suggest that the quiet little shop was the target and that the owner was hardly the most model of citizens. He narrowed his eyes as he stared out over the quiet street.

"Jimmy?"

"Yo."

"You ok?"

"Ginger, I'm always ok." He smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's woman trouble." Ricky laughed. "He's missing his sweetheart."

"Yeah?" Ginger laughed. "He tells me we gonna meet this girl soon. He wont say when."

"I did." Dempsey smirked. "I did tell you that you'd meet my girl. And you will."

"When?" Ricky smirked. "We're beginning to think she's a figment of your imagination."

"Oh she's no figment. Even I couldn't dream her up. And you'll meet her. I promise you that. Sooner than you think." He watched as Ginger's eyes seemed to glaze over. Ricky nodded for him to start the engine. It was time.

###################

Makepeace sat next to Chas in her white Ford Fiesta. She knew that the rest of the team were watching them from various vantage points around the street. They had the jewellery shop covered from every angle and while she believed the connection with the jewellery shop owner and the gangsters Dempsey was currently with was abhorrent she knew that it was the only chance they would have to put Ginger and Ricky behind bars. Despite that she couldn't help the nerves that were building in her stomach.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Chas." She kept her eyes on the street in front of him.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course." She smiled slightly. Chas was a natural worrier but she knew that working with her and Dempsey was enough to make the calmest of men a nervous wreck.

"You ready for this?"

"Chas." She started the engine as Chas nodded. It was now or never.

###############################

"Get down!" Ricky yelled as he ran into the shop. The bewildered shop owner stared at him as Ricky pointed a gun in his face. "Get down!" The woman behind the till did as she was told as the shop owner got to his knees.

"What are you doing?"

"Stay quiet." Ginger stated from behind her balaclava.

Dempsey stayed in the car outside with the engine running. He felt sick, knowing Robert had been in the shop since before they had arrived. He slipped his seatbelt off and killed the engine as he watched Dave, Spikings and Chas run in the building behind Harry.

"Harry." He half whispered. All he could do was watch knowing she had no idea what she was running into.

###########################

Makepeace ran into the small jewellery shop as gunfire rang out. The lights failed as Chas announced the police were there. A woman screamed as a man in a grey business suit ran through to the back. Makepeace swore under her breath before running after him.

"Harriet." She froze as the cut glass English accent jarred against her ear. She was breathing heavily as she realised who the voice belonged to. "Long time no see."

"Robert." Her voice wavered slightly. The gun pointed at her face infuriating her more than frightening her. "It's over." She narrowed her eyes when she heard the safety catch click off.

"Yes, my darling. It is."

############################

A/N Just a short chapter. More soon xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine. Violence mentioned in this chapter. Don't read if offended.**

**The End of the Line?**

"Harriet." She narrowed her eyes at his use of her first name. Everyone who had ever known her had called her Harry. Harriet was reserved for when her father was annoyed with her or when something official was happening. "May I remind you that you are my wife?"

"The divorce came through."

"Ah yes." Robert nodded. "The Decree Absolute."

"It's over." She repeated. "Our marriage and the sordid little scheme you are involved with this time."

"Not in the eyes of the Church." Robert snarled. "Remember, till death do us part."

"It's over."

He took a step towards her as she silently cursed. She knew Chas and the others were downstairs arresting the group Dempsey had spent the last few weeks infiltrating. None of them would think to chase after her. Spikings was right, she had let herself get dragged into Robert's game again. She had no one but herself to blame. "Divorce sort of over rides that."

"Really?" He reached out a hand and grabbed her blonde hair. Harry immediately tensed. He punched her before she could reach her gun. The blow caused her legs to buckle as he pushed her back towards the bed in the corner. "How dare you leave me? How dare you think I wouldn't come back for you?"

Harry felt him looming over her but couldn't find the strength to move. His weight pressed on the bed as he tugged her hair, forcing her face towards him. The sounds from the jewellery shop downstairs faded into the background as Harry felt the world slip away from her.

######################

"You!" Ginger yelled as Chas forced her into handcuffs. The wiry woman fought the entire time but Chas was more than a match for the skinny drug addict.

"Save it." Chas instructed as he let Dave read her rights. Dempsey looked around the room. The jewellery shop owner was shaking in the corner. The shop assistant was led away from the crime scene by one of the uniform officers tha had been seconded to the team. The only person he couldn't account for was Harry.

"Makepeace." He mumbled.

"Too late for that." Ricky smirked. "You a copper? Bloody hell."

"Yeah I'm a cop." He glared at the smaller man. "Where's the Suit?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you." Dempsey resisted the urge to punch the living daylights out of the man.

"Where?"

"Probably checking the merchandise. Or at least the warehouse." Ricky looked towards the stairs. Dempsey narrowed his eyes, aware that Ginger was still shouting. Spikings walked up to him.

"Where is she?"

"Sir." Dempsey hated the sense of dread that was building in his stomach. He knew Harry could take care of herself but something was wrong. He just knew it.

"Find her. We'll get our new friends here back to the station." Spikings looked at the younger man. Dempsey nodded before running up the stairs. "Chas." Spikings walked across to the detective. "Stay here, make sure they both don't do something stupid."

"How?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Spikings smirked before leading the rest of the officers back to the station.

#############

Harry coughed once, her breathing becoming more and more difficult as Robert literally squeezed the life out of her. She tried to prise his hands away from her neck before he became too strong. Then suddenly the sound of footsteps running towards them broke his concentration. She was left laying on the unmade bed, gasping for breath. The footsteps got nearer and she almost hoped it wasn't Dempsey. The last person she wanted to find her like this was him.

Dempsey rounded the stair case and barreled into the room, aware that Chas was hot on his heels. He reached the room at the top of the stairs and stopped. The body on the bed was most definitely female. She was dead. He knew she was dead. The blonde was laying on her back, as still as a corpse. For a moment Dempsey couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He knew there was nothing that could be done for her. He turned when he heard the floorboards ahead of him squeak. Seconds later he was chasing Robert along the corridor towards a room at the back of the house. He raised his gun and yelled for the man in front of him to stop. He skidded to a halt. Facing the man he had spent days trying not to pulverize. Dempsey stared at him; feeling sick at the sight of blood on the older man's hands.

.xxxxxxxxxxxx

Chas stared at the woman in front of him. He felt sick at the thought history was repeating itself. Gingerly he stepped towards the bed and watched as Harry opened her eyes.

"Harry."

Harry's hands flew to her throat as Chas swore. The red marks on her neck began to show against her pale skin.

"I." She gasped as she let him help her into a sitting position. "Dempsey?"

"He did this. Your ex?" Chas tried to keep the anger out of his voice as Harry held his gae. She didn't need to answer him for him to know he was right.

"Dempsey will kill him." Her voice was raspy and barely audible but Chas heard her. Nodding once he helped her to her feet. "We have to stop him, Chas."

"You ok?"

"I wont be. If anything happens to him."

Chas smiled slightly, the rest of the team had known for years what the two mismatched partners felt for each other. He was just surprised it had taken them so long to realise it themselves. Seconds later they were heading towards the backroom as Dempsey's voice could be heard berating Robert.

"Dempsey." Chas yelled. "Get away from him." Chas' gun was at arms' length as he watched his friend.

"He isn't worth it." Harry stepped nearer to Dempsey. "Believe me he is not worth this."

"You are." Dempsey never took his eyes off Robert. Chas smiled slightly.

"No." Harry rested a hand on his arm. "I don't want to lose you. You do this. You kill him and I will. You know that. He isn't worth it."

"Makepeace."

"That's my name." Robert hissed as Chas bundled the disgraced lawyer away from the partners. Dempsey closed his eyes and punched the wall, hissing as his knuckles made contact with the brick wall.

"And I worked bloody hard to keep it." Harry rubbed her neck as she watched Chas bundle her ex husband out of the room. Dempsey closed his eyes as he felt Harry step nearer and rest her hand on his arm. "Dempsey please." He looked away from the wall and his ruined knuckles and faced her.

"You were dead. I saw you. You were dead."

"No." Harry touched his face gently. "I'm here."

"Yeah." He sighed as he turned to kiss her palm. Harry looked up at him, aware that he could see the bruises forming on her neck and the torn blouse that Chas had been too kind to mention. For the first time she didn't feel ashamed of her past with Robert. Dempsey pulled her into his arms, glad that the others had left for the station. He closed his eyes as she let him hold her. In that moment Dempsey knew she had been right.

#############

A/N just the epilogue now. Not sure about this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Scars**

"Dempsey." Harry stepped back from him as he closed his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that. We should get you to the hospital, let the doctor take a look at you."

"No." She shook her head. "No I'm fine."

"You were dead." His voice was barely a whisper. "I thought you were dead."

"I am not dead. Dempsey look at me." She held his hand. "Chas found me, I'm ok. Battered and bruised I grant you but ok." She smiled slightly as she spoke. Dempsey ran a finger over her bruises and did his best not to swear.

"Makepeace."

"I told him it's over and it is. Ginger and Ricky are under arrest. Robert will no doubt find some legal loophole to get himself off the hook."

"Not if I get my way."

"It wouldn't be the first time. But it is over."

"The first time? Harry."

"I'm divorced for a reason. Can we get out of here?" She looked around the depressing and damp building. Dempsey nodded before leading her out into the street. Her little white Ford Fiesta sat a few feet away, apparently abandoned now all the other cars had headed back the station. Dempsey said nothing until he walked up to it and got in the driver's seat. Locating her police radio he called in.

"Charlie Oscar." He gave his call sign, relieved when Spikings answered. "I'm taking Sargeant Makepece home once she has seen a doctor. She can give yoher statement in the morning."

"Ok Dempsey." Spikings smiled slightly as he spoke. "I'll expect to see you tomorrow. 9 am."

"Sir." Dempsey hung up the call before turning to Harry.

"I'm not going to hospital."

"Ok."

"But you said."

"I was keeping the Boss sweet. You are not driving. Come on, I'll take you home." He waited until she was settled in the passenger seat before starting the engine and driving towards her house. Harry closed her eyes and rested her head against the car seat. She knew Dempsey was going to ask her about her relationship with Robert but she really didn't want to talk about it. Even though she had been divorced for three years it was still too raw, the nerve endings too exposed.

"Hey."

She opened her eyes to see Dempsey had parked the car a few feet from her home. She blinked a few times before reaching out for the car door. "You deserve an explanation."

"I can already tell you were married to a thug."

"Yes." Harry sighed. "I was. I was young, to stand on my own two feet and not rely on my father's name and title. I suppose marrying incredibly young was my way of rebelling. Especially as Freddie and my cousin Tom hated him on sight."

"Don't father's always hate the guy their daughters date?"

"I suppose." She shrugged. "But he saw what I didn't. For a long time I believed and I mean really believe he hit me because I deserved it. It was my fault."

"No." Dempsey took her hand. "No it was never your fault. God, Makepeace." He felt on the verge of tears, knowing what she had gone through. Harry smiled slightly as she touched his face.

"I know that now."

"Is that why?" He held her hand to his face for a moment. "Is that why you never let anyone get close? You think it'll happen again?"

"No." Harry watched as his eyes looked anywhere but at her. He seemed to be trying to find something else to focus on rather than her words and the touch of her skin on his. "It's why I used to stop anyone getting close."

Dempsey's eyes darted back to hers as he realised what she was saying. Smiling slightly he let her leave the car and followed her to her door; knowing they had plenty to talk about.

##############

"Good night all round, I'd say." Spikings addressed his team. Chas raised an eyebrow.

"Sir, Harry got hurt."

"But is going to be fine. You heard what Dempsey said."

"Yeah." Chas shook his head as he thought of his friend. The younger officers all headed out of the room leaving Spikings and Chas to finish off the last of the paperwork from the arrests. "Sir, you believed Dempsey? That he is taking her to the hospital?"

"Knowing Harry she'll have talked him out of it. I tell you something Chas, my boy Robert Makepeace is going to rue the day he raised a hand to that girl. That, combined with scum like icky and Ginger behind bars means this was a very good night."

"Sir." Chas tried not to roll his eyes as he watched Spikings shrug his jacket on.

"Tomorrow is another day, Chas. Tomorrow is another day."

#####################

A/N new story soon x


End file.
